


Do I Have to do Everything Here?

by Gorlassar



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Art, Comic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorlassar/pseuds/Gorlassar
Summary: [late] Fictober prompt 28 [comic art]How many things can Leo break in one night?A slight ode to my impossibly bad video game driving skills.
Relationships: Leo Caruso & Vincent Moretti, Leo Caruso/Vincent Moretti
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53
Collections: A Way Out Fictober 2020





	Do I Have to do Everything Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Last of my fictober claims.
> 
> This one is super sappy and I lost the plot by page 5.  
> not beta'd, so apologies if I dropped a word or two.
> 
> All the thanks to Redex_Writes for organizing the group challenge and all the writers, you guys are mad talented and endlessly inspiring, THANK YOU!


End file.
